


The new guy

by reherareh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, Felix is the new guy from Australia, First Love, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Love at First Sight, M/M, Short, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28935423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: In which the new guy from Australia stole Hwang Hyunjin's heart with one smile.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	The new guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Stay!  
> Finally, I'm debuting my first Stray Kids fanfic! I've been a proud Stay since September! Because I don't want to get their habits and personalities wrong, I don't feel comfortable writing longer or heavier stories yet. Hyunlix is my favorite pairing for obvious reasons, which I believe all Hyunlix shippers know ;D I promise I'll write more for these two lovebirds in the future, but I can't say when. I hope you'll like this shortie <3

The first time their homeroom teacher mentioned the new guy joining their class, there had been no reaction. Why would anyone care about some random foreigner who was not even fluent in Korean? Hwang Hyunjin certainly did not care. 

A week or two later, he was here, the new guy from Australia. As their teacher once again reminded them to be kind and to help him out extra much, everyone seemed to be paying careful attention, surprisingly. It was as if they were alert or even uneasy, but when Hyunjin looked closer, he realized that he recognized the look on his classmates' faces.

Suddenly, Hyunjin was back in Las Vegas in the little, colorful classroom where he had stood in front of strange children in a place entirely new and so far away from his home. Their eyes had sparkled with curiosity and wonder, just like his teenage classmates' did right now as they waited for the new guy to enter. 

Hyunjin sighed to himself. He had an understanding of how the new guy must be feeling. After all, he had once been the new kid, the foreigner, who did not fit in. 

Hushed whispers filled the classroom as the new guy finally made an entrance. Hyunjin tore his gaze away from the others and looked up. 

_Oh._

He was so _pretty_ in a soft and cute-like way. His skin was glowing gold-brown, probably sunburnt, which was not surprising since he was from sunny Australia.

Hyunjin could not understand what those _things_ on his face were, though. There were tiny brown dots of different sizes scattered out on his cute little nose, under his eyes, by his eyebrows, and there were even a few on his cheeks. 

_Ah._

Those things were freckles. Hyunjin had seen actors with freckles in American dramas and movies, but he had never met anyone who had them. 

“Hello, my name is Lee Felix.” 

The new guy, _Lee Felix_ , had a low and deep voice that did not match his innocent and cute-looking face at all. His voice was rich and thick, not raw or raspy. At least not now when he spoke in general. Hyunjin shivered when imagining how Felix would sound if he went as deep as he could. 

Felix’s low and mellow tone floated through the classroom and filled every inch and corner. Someone even audibly gasped in shock after what seemed like an eternity where time had slowed down from the moment Felix spoke. 

Thinking of Felix's voice, Hyunjin automatically focused on his mouth, and the next moment he was frozen in awe. Felix had rosy and thick heart-shaped lips that were so beautiful Hyunjin could not keep himself from admiring them. He even caught himself fantasizing about how soft Felix's lips would feel against his. 

"Please take good care of me, and let's get along well!" 

That overly low bow and the rehearsed phrase was too obvious and expected, unlike his attractive voice. A part of Hyunjin wanted to laugh out loud at the silliness, while another part of him just wanted to laugh so he could let out the weird growing bubble of happiness in his stomach. But Hyunjin did not laugh. He kept his mouth shut because he was busy staring at Felix, who was _adorable_ when simply standing there all nervous and shy while beaming like the sun. 

Hyunjin's breath got stuck in his throat when their teacher pointed at him and offered Felix to take the empty seat next to Hyunjin. Felix's eyes followed their teacher's finger, and just like that, Hyunjin found himself staring into a pair of shining, dark orbs. 

Felix's eyes were as glued to Hyunjin as Hyunjin's eyes were to him. Even though Hyunjin could stare at Felix the entire day, he wished one of them could look away so that he could take a deep breath and force himself to get it together. But no, he was hypnotized, unable to move or even blink as Felix made his way towards him. 

Hyunjin almost jumped in his seat because of the loud bang and little pained groan Felix let out when he walked right into a desk, colliding with it pretty hard. It was as if Felix had not seen it at all, which was understandable considering how he had been staring at Hyunjin. 

The room instantly erupted into laughter, and Felix’s whole face flushed bright red as he hurriedly escaped the scene and walked up to Hyunjin. 

Even though the intense spell between them had ended from the moment Felix walked into that desk, Hyunjin still felt like he was stunned as he stared up at Felix with big eyes. However, Felix did not look Hyunjin’s way as he sat down with his backpack clutched to his chest. His tiny hands were holding tightly onto it like it was his lifesaver. 

The laughing had died down to a few giggles, yet Felix’s freckled face was still red. He was very flustered, and who would not be? Hyunjin should feel bad for him, but all he could feel was warmth and that bubbling feeling of happiness. It must be because of how cute Felix was when he was flustered. 

“Hwang Hyunjin," Hyunjin said out of the blue, surprising himself at the odd timing of introducing himself. Felix looked at him, his face blank. Now that they sat next to each other and now that Felix was so close, Hyunjin discovered beautiful details in Felix’s face. His freckles were lovely. They reminded Hyunjin of small twinkling stars laid out across the night sky. Even Felix’s eyes held bright stars. 

A short moment of silence passed, then Felix let out a cute “Ah!” in realization. 

“Nice to meet you," Felix said softly and smiled at Hyunjin. Adorable crinkles showed up at the corners of his eyes, which almost disappeared as his smile widened and he flashed his cute white teeth at Hyunjin. Felix had the most beautiful and heart-warming smile. He looked even sweeter than before. He looked like the sun and light of Hyunjin’s life, and he looked like the prettiest boy Hyunjin had ever seen. Felix looked like _happiness_. 

Now Hwang Hyunjin was sure that he was in love. For the first time in his life, he had fallen in love just like that. The new guy from Australia had stolen his heart with one smile. Hyunjin did not mind. Lee Felix could have his heart forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
